


Winging It 2

by Enchanted_Jae



Series: Winging It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Harry is in the mood for a proper welcome home, and Draco obliges him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Winging It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Winging It 2

After returning to their shared cavern from the Council meeting, Draco and Harry sat at the rough-hewn table to eat. Dobby had set out a hearty stew, along with bread and cheese. Once they were finished, Draco produced a small cake that Molly had given him, and he and Harry shared the sweet treat. 

Harry downed the last of his drink and focused his green eyes on Draco. "I believe the next item on our agenda was a celebratory shag," he stated.

Draco set his own goblet down rapidly. "But, we just had...well, before the meeting."

"What can I say?" teased Harry. "I'm young and randy." He pushed his bench back and stood up.

Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to the prominent bulge at his partner's groin, and he felt himself flush. He didn't think he'd be able to keep up with Harry's youthful stamina, but he was willing to provide Harry a release for his ruddy young virility. Draco heaved a sigh and stood up as well. He crossed the cavern to their pallet and began removing his clothing without a word. 

Harry strutted after him and unbelted his tunic. He cocked a brow in Draco's direction as he let the belt fall to the floor. "Are you trying to guilt me into not shagging you?"

Draco kicked his boots off and unlaced his breeches. "Is it working?"

"No."

"Tosser," Draco snorted, grinning in spite of himself. Considering how well Harry treated him, he could submit to sex when he wasn't really feeling up to it. Draco stripped his breeches off and eased himself down on the pallet. When Harry joined him, Draco handed him the jar of oil.

As Harry slicked his cock, he instructed Draco to get on all fours. 

Draco did so, positioning himself on knees and forearms and bracing his legs apart. His pulse quickened, and he felt a stirring at his groin. He shouldn't be able to get it up again so soon. Clearly, Harry was a bad influence. Draco didn't have time to mull it over for long; he felt Harry move into place behind him. Warm, calloused hands palmed his arse cheeks and spread them. Draco held his breath and tried not to tense up. Harry's cock nudged at him twice before lining up properly, and then he was pushing forward, stretching Draco's entrance, and sinking into him. Draco grimaced and released his pent-up breath. 

Harry didn't stop moving until his groin was snug to Draco's arse. He paused then and rubbed soothing circles at the base of Draco's spine. "Alright there?"

"Yeah," Draco confirmed. The initial discomfort had passed, and he squirmed a little, wanting Harry to get on with it. 

Harry dropped forward, his chest meeting Draco's back and his hands coming to rest next to Draco's arms on the pallet. It felt strangely intimate, and Draco squirmed again. 

"I thought you weren't eager for this."

"Get on with it," Draco rumbled in response. He felt Harry press a quick kiss to his shoulder before Harry lurched upright again, grabbed Draco's hips, and began to move. Draco relaxed and spread his legs farther apart. The sensation of Harry thrusting into him wasn't unpleasant, and Draco was accustomed to it by now. Harry changed the angle of his strokes, rubbing over that spot that sent sparks of pleasure through Draco. He uttered a low moan and raised his arse higher. Harry remained blissfully silent, but for his own groans of enjoyment. Draco's cock began to fill with blood, rising between his legs and begging for some attention. He was unable to touch himself, braced as he was to withstand the force of Harry's energetic movements behind him. 

Draco began pushing back, hoping to get more friction where he wanted it most inside of him. A growl of approval rumbled from Harry, sending a shiver of excitement through Draco. His cock twitched and fluid beaded at the tip. 

"Harry," Draco pleaded, desperate for release. 

Harry thrust in hard and filled Draco with the result of his climax. He wilted forward, covering Draco's body with his as he panted for breath. Eventually, Harry eased out and rolled away. 

Draco turned over, frowning in frustration. He reached for his erect cock, only to have Harry push his hand aside. Harry chuckled and moved to crouch over Draco. He bent his head and took Draco in his mouth. 

"Yes," Draco breathed, arching up and spearing his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. Harry's technique had improved, and he brought Draco off in only a few minutes. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and stretched out next to Draco on their pallet. They lay on their backs, both of them relaxed and replete.

"I thought you said you were too old to keep up with me," teased Harry.

Draco could only muster a scoffing noise. He flapped one hand to the side, meaning to smack Harry's chest. He made contact with his partner's face, instead.

"Ow, that hurt," Harry grumbled.

Draco didn't bother to open his eyes. "I meant it to."

Harry elbowed him sharply. "You are such a pain in the arse."

"I think that was supposed to be my line," Draco deadpanned. He slitted his eyes open in time to see Harry goggle at him before Harry burst into laughter. Draco couldn't help but join in. He reached out and scrubbed a hand over Harry's head in rough affection. 

Harry could be exasperating at times, and his youthful enthusiasm in the blankets may yet be the death of Draco, but Draco found he didn't mind so much. Of all the dragonriders in Hogsmeade, he was glad that it was Harry's drake who'd mated with Salzaria.


End file.
